


Good Girl

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [345]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fem!reader daddykink fic with Matt Cohen because he's my bae?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

“Daddy….” It was barely a sound, but Matt hears it. His head shoots up, while his hands run up and down your body.

“You like when Daddy is touching you?” Matt asks, hands moving down to stroke your folds, thumb brushing against your clit. He leans and presses kisses to your neck.

“Yes. Daddy…want you.” You moan.

You hear Matt laugh, and he spreads your legs. He angles his cock so that it brushes against your folds and you moan again, hips twitching to thrust up, and let him sink inside you.

“Think you’re ready for me, baby?” Matt asks, one hand rising to pinch and tug at your nipples.

“Yes! Daddy, please!” You beg.

Matt thrusts his hips, and you moan loudly as you get filled.

Once he’s to the hilt, Matt freezes, and you look up at him.

“Daddy, please…fuck me, please.” You moan softly. Matt smiles and starts to move, making your mouth drop open and you arch into Matt’s body. “Daddy!” You cry out.

Matt’s mouth presses to yours in an owning kiss, one hand on your shoulder and the other rubbing your clit.

You cry out, noise getting swallowed down by Matt, and your trying to meet his thrusts.

“Feels so good, Daddy.” You moan when Matt’s lips leave yours. “So good.”

“Daddy’s happy.” Matt murmurs, grunting and rocking into you. “You’re so wet for Daddy.”

The hand on your clit quickens and you cry out, gripping onto Matt, keening underneath him.

“Will you come for Daddy?” Matt asks. “Will you come for me? Come for me, baby. Come.”

You moan loudly, arching, as you come, and you can feel Matt give a deep thrust and still as he comes.

“Mmm…” Matt murmurs, nuzzling into your neck. “Daddy’s very happy with his good girl.”


End file.
